1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the card connector technology, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of guiding a small card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector adapted for connection with an Express card (E card) having two specifications, i.e. small and large E cards, includes an L-shaped internal chamber for conformity to the small and large E cards. The large E card is L-shaped and the small E card is long rectangular.
While the large card is inserted, because the card connector conforms to the large E-card in shape, no problem will happen. However, the opening of the card connector is wider than that of the small card, while the small card is inserted, it happens easily that the small card is not aligned with its correct insertion position. In light of this, the card connector further includes an inclined guide member mounted therein for guiding the small card to the correct position while the small card is inserted.
Nevertheless, the conventional card connector at a front wider part thereof is open without any limit and there is though the inclined guide member, but the user may feel that the small card is guided slantwise to have an illusion of askew insertion while the small card is inserted.